life without titled
by momok chance
Summary: Sasuke U.aktor terkenal yang tampan dan dingin . harus tinggal bersama seorang gadis lupa ingatan.Agar mempermudah perannya ia menyatakan kepada gadis yg hilang ingatan itu bahwa dia adalah kekasihnya.namun hari demi hari banyak rahasia 2 terkuap ,RNR
1. Chapter 1

Life without titled

Sasuke Uchiha aktor berbakat keturunan Uchiha belum lagi anugrah tuhan akan tampangnya yang diatas rata-rata .Cowok yang sosoknya dingin sedingin kulkas author (?) ini , pertamanya sih mempunyai kehidupan yang tenang tapi suatu hari EVERYTHING GONNA BE CHANGES !. sebuah kecelakaan mobil terjadi didekat rumah sasuke, akibatnya seorang perempuan yang kehilangan ingatannya harus tinggal dirumah sasuke dan hari demi hari semua "RAHASIA" terungkap satu persatu ,privasi !,fakta !, .PENASARAN ? ( baca aja sendiri :P hehe)

Rated : T semi M

Pairing : SASUHINA – GAAHINA

GENRE : DRAMA/ROMANCE,SELIPAN CRIME ^^

Sekali lagi saya tekankan NARUTO MILIK OM MASASHI . Kalau saya yang negbuat NARUTO ,mungkin muka Sasuke nggak jelas kayak mana ! :p

ENJOY IT MINNA-SAN

Sasuke menatap datar seorang perempuan berkulit putih susu bersurai indigo didepannya . Sudah 3 hari perempuan itu belum membuka kelopak matanya seakan malu memperlihatkan warna yang ada didalamnya. Badannya yang langsing terkulai lemas dengan kemeja hitam kebesaran milik Sasuke . Tampak sasuke menghela napas,matanya menerawang pada kejadian 3 hari yang lalu !

Flashback :

CKITT... BRUUMM...DUAAAAAAAAAK...

Sebuah mobil matic berwarna lavender menabrak dinding didepan rumah Sasuke !. Sasuke yang sedang menonton TV dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kearah pintu .Masih berlari , Sasuke membuka pagarnya kasar !,didekat rumahnya sebuah mobil yang bobrok bodinya mengeluarkan asap putih.

Sementara itu dibawah bodi mobil, seorang perempuan yang keningnya mengeluarkan darah merangkak kearah Sasuke .

"T-t-to...l-long...! " dan dengan satu kata itu perempuan itu pingsan ditempat.

Sementara itu Sasuke dengan gaya bridal style menggendongnya ke arah rumahnya,dan langsung menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga uchiha.

Flashback end .

Masih dengan tatapan termangunya,sasuke melipat tangannya dan mengarahkan tatapannya kearah jendela tempat tidur king sizenya .Pikirannya bercampur aduk ,sudah 3 hari ia mengambil cuti syuting dan merawat perempuan yang bahkan sasuke sendiri tidak tahu namanya akan tetapi sebelum ia kehilangan melihat sebuah liontin putih bertuliskan Hinata dengan sebuah permata lavender berbentuk kupu-kupu diatasnya.

"Engggh…." Perempuan itu meringis disela-sela tidurnya.

Sasuke dengar betul perempuan itu meringis .Sasuke memajukan kursinya menghadap perempuan itu .Perlahan-lahan perempuan itu membuka kelopak oleh sasuke bola mata berwarna lavender ,'mata yang aneh 'pikir sasuke, tetapi Sasuke sempat terpesona akan mata itu.

"Hei apa kau bisa melihatku ?"pertanyaan bodoh !,apa mungkin Uchiha jenius kita berpikir bahwa perempuan itu buta ! yang benar saja !

"K-kau s-siapa ?,A-aku s-siapa ? ..ssssh…" perempuan itu meringis sambil memegangi kepalanya .

Sasuke mendekati perempuan itu dan membaringkannya kembali ,dan duduk disebelahnya .

"Jangan dipaksakan ! hinata ? apa itu namamu ?"Sasuke memegangi kalung yang terkait dileher jenjang perempuan itu.

Seketika muka perempuan itu memerah !.Warna merah itu mengingatkan Sasuke akan buah kesukaanya ,ya ! tomat !.Sasuke sangat menyukai tomat ! melihat warna merah dipipi itu,seakan membuat Sasuke ingin melahapnya.

"G-go-gomen...t-tapi a-aku tidak ingat " perempuan itu menunduk.

Seakan mengerti sasuke mengambil ponsel genggamnya .Dan menekan salah satu tombol

"Hai,bisakah kau kerumahku sekarang ? dia telah sadar ! " Sasuke menjauh dari perempuan yang menunduk itu ,sambil terus menelepon .

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya bersama seorang wanita berparas cantik dan anggun yang masih terlihat muda .Berterimakasihlah kepada teknologi-teknologi kedokteran masa seorang wanita berkepala 5 dapat disulap menjadi wanita berkepala 2,LUARBIASA ! ,sama seperti uang nya LUARBIASA !.

"Ini cedera yang bisa dibilang cukup parah,karna syok yang berlebihan wanita itu mengalami lost memory, tidak permanen tapi cukup memakan waktu yang lama ! "Tsunade membuka kaca matanya lalu jalan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke

"Dan satu lagi ! aku rasa kau harus memberitahukan ini kepada keluargamu ,Uchiha ! " Tsunade membalikkan badannya "Baiklah aku pamit dulu ".

Sasuke hanya berwajah datar ,tetapi seketika berseringai seksi sambil membuka knop pintu berjalan kearah kasur king perempuan itu tampak berpikir keras sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan berdehem pelan.

"G-g-gomen…a-aku t-tidak tau kau m-membuka pintu t-tadi ?"Hinata meremas kasur hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"J-jadi a-apa kau tahu a-aku siapa ?"Sasuke menyeringai ia mendekati kasur king size nya dan menaikkan salah satu kakinya.

Memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan perempuan itu .Sasuke menggenggam helaian rambut perempuan itu dan menciuminya dapat dihirupnya wangi lavender bercampur vanilla melekat disetiap helaiannya.

"Uchiha Hinata ! ,namamu Uchiha hinata " Sasuke berhenti mencium rambut hinata .Dan coba melihat reaksi perempuan didepannya.

"U-uchiha Hinata ?"perempuan itu mencoba mengulangi kalimat yang barusan dilontarkan lelaki asing didepannya.

"Iya ! namamu Uchiha Hinata kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke ,orang yang berada didepan mu!" Sasuke menelusuri pipi mulus hinata dengan jari jempolnya.

Dan berhenti tepat di bibir hinata lalu menelusuri setiap inchi bibir Hinata merah padam ,cepat-cepat ia Sasuke menaikkan dagu perempuan itu.

"S-sasuke-san….a-aku" Hinata menatap lirih lelaki didepannya.

"kun ! panggil aku dengan sufiks itu,ingat kau adalah kekasih ku Hinata "sasuke mencium pipi hinata sekilas dan berjalan pergi.

"Mandilah ! aku akan siapkan makanan " dan dengan itu pintu tertutup dengan Hinata yang merah padam sambil memegangi bibirnya

^.^

MANSION HYUUGA, TAMAN BELAKANG,2 HARI YANG LALU

"Aaaah nee-chan lama sekali ! bukannya langsung pulang malah pergi kekuburan Kaa-san ! aku kan rindu " Seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun menekuk wajahnya.

Disebelahnya seorang lelaki dewasa yang mempunyai fisik yang hampir sama tapi berbeda gender,menghirup pelan aroma teh hijaunya.

"bersabarlah sedikit hana-chan ,nee-san mu pasti sedang dijalan " Hiashi Hyuuga ! kepala keluarga sekaligus pemilik Hyuuga-corp itu tampak tenang tapi sebenarnya sama seperti hanabi ,ia juga risau.

Nee-san yang kita ketahui Hinata Hyuuga anak sulung dari pemilik Hyuuga corp sudah sampai di mansion pagi ini tapi sampai sore ini juga Hinata belum kunjung datang.

"HYUUUUGA-SAMA ! ,HYUUUUGA-SAMA ! " seorang maid berjas hitam berlari ke taman belakang

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal,Wajahnya tampak sangat pucat belum lagi keringat yang mengalir di kening Hanabi beserta Hiashi ikut mengkerut.

"Hn,ada apa Kabuto ?"Hiashi memandang Kabuto yang masih menompang berat badannya dengan kedua lututnya

"A-ada K-kabar huuuft...Bu-buruk ! " Kabuto diam sejenak membuat Hanabi menjadi sedikit kesal

"Katakanlah yang jelas Kabuto jangan setengah – setengah ! kau membuat ku penasaran ?"

Kabuto tampak mulai baikan tapi wajah pucatnya masih tetap setia menghiasi wajah putih lelaki itu.

" Hi-hiashi sama ,ada kabar buruk ! kabarnya Hinata-sama menghilang ! ia mengalami tabrakan setelah mengunjungi kuburan Hikaru-sama " Kabuto menunduk suaranya terdengar bergetar

Sementara itu Hanabi setelah sukses berteriak keras dengan kata 'APA !' dan pingsan ditempat .Membuat Hiashi yang panik menjadi tambah panik.

"Kabuto CEPAT KAU SIARKAN KABAR INI DISELURUH STASIUN TV ! DAN CEPAT PANGGIL TSUNADE ,SEKARANG ! CEPAT ! "Hiashi menggendong Hanabi di pangkuannya dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kekamar anak bungsunya itu.

Hinata keluar dari kamar sasuke sambil mengenggam pinggang celana putih selutut Sasuke yang kebesaran ,belum lagi kemeja soft pink yang kelihatan besar dibadan mungil tampak susah berjalan

Dibar dekat dapur , Sasuke sedang memanggang roti buat sarapan pagi .Ia menengadah mendengar Hinata tersenyum catat "TIPIIIIIIIS SEKALI " yang hanya tuhan dan Sasuke yang tahu bahwa ia sedang tersenyum.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang tampak kesusahan tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun ia menyeret Hinata kembali ke kamarnya. Didalam kamar, Sasuke tampak mencari sesuatu .Hinata hanya memandang sasuke bingung.

"Sa-sasuke kun..?" Sasuke mendekati Hinata ia berdiri didepan Hinata yang hanya setinggi bahunya.

"Lepaskan !" Hinata cengo ditempat.

Yang benar aja !,masak Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk bertelanjang ,jangan kan dia,Hiashi yang notabene bapaknya aja Hinata ogah disuruh ngelepas celana nya !.

Melihat reaksi Hinata ,Sasuke juga ikut diam apa yang salah dengan kalimatnya ! Ia hanya mau menolong Hinata .Tetapi perempuan itu malah memandangnya mungkin dia menyamakan Uchiha tampan kita dengan lelaki mesum ! no wonder deh dengan yang satu itu.

"kenapa ? cepat lepaskan tanganmu ? " Hinata makin cengo.

'yaampun jadi benar dia mau me-menelanjangi ku y-yang benar saja !' pikir Hinata reaksi Hinata yang bisa disamakan dengan komputer pentium 1 membuat Sasuke jadi gemas sendiri.

"Ck merepotkan !,aku tidak se-pervert yang kau pikirkan ,kalau kau tidak mau melakukannnya biar aku saja yang melakukannya "

Sasuke pun memeluk Hinata tiba-tiba,tangan kekarnya melingkar disekitar pinggang Hinata dan mengikatkan sebuah tali pinggang beraksen jalin .Tidak lupa ia menggulung lengan kemeja Hinata yang kepanjangan sampai sesiku perempuan itu.

"Sa-suke-kun terimaksih dan g-gomen " Hinata memandang takjub kepada Sasuke .

Lelaki itu hanya berwajah datar ,dan ketika ia berbalik .Sasuke dengan cepat melepaskan ikatan rambut Hinata dan mencium bibir perempuan itu lembut.

"Aku ambil tanda terimaksihmu " Sasuke menyeringai seksi kearah Hinata dan meninggalkan Hinata yang ternganga sambil memenggangi bibirnya.

TBC

AAAAh hahahhahah ,sebelumnya saya mengucapkan terimaksih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada minna-san semuanya yang dengan kesukarelaannya mambaca fic gaje ini ...

Hahahahha gomen kalau masih banyak terdapat kesalahan disana-sini saya masih newbie disini ^^.Dan saya harap minna-san semuanya tidak bosan untuk menunggu chap selanjutnya,untuk chap ini saya sengaja buat sederhana saja, konfliknya akan nampak dichap selanjutnya.

Secara pribadi ,saya suka ama fic saya (reader : Yaiyalah lo yang buat ! #dilempar bakiak ).karana idenya ada pencampuran dari fic-fic yang pernah saya lagi Hinata akan jadi pihak yang diperebutkan hohohoho.

Sekian dulu cuap-cuapnya,Silahkan tinggalkan jejak minna-san, saya terima kritik dan sarannya . !


	2. Chapter 2

Life without titled

Summary :

Sasuke Uchiha seorang aktor terkenal mengakui diriannya sebagai kekasih seorang perempuan yg kehilangan ingatannya,dan dimulailah hari-hari dengan penuh kejutan ^^ RnR pleez..

Genre : Crime / romance, dengan bumbu humor

Cast : Sasuke Uchiha = 24 th, Hinata Hyuuga = 21 th, Kabuto = 28th, kakashi

Hatake = 30 th , dan banyak tokoh-tokoh tak terduga yang akan muncul

Rating : T+ aja deh #plinplan

Warning : Typo banyak sekaliiiiii,OOC ,alur kecepatan , bikin mual de el el

A/N : Sebelummnya saya Minta maaf sebesar besarnya , karna di chap sebelumnya

banyak terdapat kesalahan ketikkan dan alur telalu cepat ,yang reviews

saya benar-benar berterimaksih sebanyak-banyaknya !, berkat minna niat

saya untuk menulis lebih besar ! .Dan buat yang flame , terimaksih banyak

ya, saya usahakan untuk tidak mengecewakan minna lagi, AKHIR NOTES

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU ^^.

Enjoy minna san ^^

Sasuke duduk dibawah perlindungan pohon mapple , saat ini sedang break syuting. Mata Onyxnya bergerak-gerak melihat sekumpulan dokumen didepannya . Sebuah dokumen yang menampilkan foto seorang perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Yang sekarang sedang disulap Sasuke berganti marga menjadi Uchiha.

Sasuke tampak menghela napas ia menyandarkan punggungnya dibatang pohon itu. Didepannya berdiri seorang lelaki yang tampak lebih tua darinya. Wajahnya ia tutupi dengan masker berwarna hitam, serta rambutnya yang berwarna silver mencuat-cuat melawan grafitasi. Ditangan kanannya terdapat sebuah novel seukuran saku yang berjudul "Icha Icha Paradise".

"Jadi...namanya Hyuuga Hinata ? menarik juga." Sasuke meminum jus tomatnya, acuh.

"Begitulah, Dia anak pertama dari Hiashi , dan sekitar 6 bulan lagi resmi menjadi presdir Hyuuga corp ! , dan satu lagi, dia baru saja menyelesaikan

kuliahnya di Tokyo ,yaah, sekitar 4 hari yg lalu." Kakashi berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke .Tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Uchiha !, ingat besok malam kau harus kembali ke markas ! berkatmu sudah 4 hari operasi ditiadakan !" Kakashi membalikkan badannya, dan melemparkan sebuah koran kepada Sasuke.

"Dan sebaiknya kau harus mengembalikan nona Hyuuga itu Uchiha !, ku lihat Hiashi-san sedang mencari keberadaannya !" Sasuke menatap sinis koran yang dilemparkan Kakashi. Bibirnya melengkung keatas setelah membaca judul besar koran itu.

"Hm !, mengembalikan ?, berkhayal saja sana !" Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah tempat syuting.

Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, 'kau punya selera yang bagus ,Sasuke' batin Kakashi tersenyum sinis. Dingadahkannya kepala menatap langit, lalu dilepasnya maskernya dengan satu tangan. Sambil menutup mata Kakashi menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam.

"Cuaca hari ini bagus sekali !" Dan dengan satu kalimat itu sebelah mata Kakashi berubah warna menjadi merah.

0_0

Hari ini syuting selesai dengan cepat dan hari menunjukkan pukul 19.00 Sasuke sedang mengganti bajunya di ruang ganti selintas ia teringat akan perkataan Kakashi tadi pagi.

'Sebaiknya kau harus mengembalikan nona Hyuuga itu Uchiha !, aku lihat Hiashi-san sedang mencarinya !'

Sasuke mendecih mengingat perkataan Kakashi tersebut. Ntah mengapa Uchiha bungsu itu begitu tertarik akan Hinata, Hinata terlalu berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan yang pernah dijumpainya, mengingatkannya kepada sosok Kaa-san yang sudah pergi mendahului Sasuke saat ia berumur 7 th. Senyum Hinata yang tulus, rona merah dipipinya, matanya yang polos membuat pandangan Sasuke selalu tersita akan sosok Hinata.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari dia mulai terjerat dengan pesona Hyuuga cantik itu. Masih dalam keadaan mengganti baju. Sasuke teringat akan apartemen yang dibelikan tou-sannya dulu sewaktu ia berulang tahun ke 20 tahun. Sasuke menyeringai dan tanpa mengancingi dua kancing atas kemejanya. Dia melesat pergi bersama ferarri dongkernya.

Sasuke menutup pintu ferarri dongkernya sedikit kasar. Sambil melepas sunglassesnya, ia berjalan kearah pintu mansion tersebut. Mansion itu memang terlihat minimalis dengan pilihan berbagai macam warna abu-abu dan aksen berwarna hitam begitu cocok dengan kepribadian Uchiha satu ini, berkelas tapi tidak berlebihan. Dan tidak banyak bangunan berada didekat mansion tersebut.

Hal ini memang disengaja karena Sasuke sendiri tidak terlalu suka keramaian. Sasuke masuk tanpa mengucapkan sedikitpun kata salam atau sekedar melepas sepatunya. Dia terus masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat melewati ruang nonton, kening Sasuke berkerut. Ruangan yang dibatasi dengan pintu kaca otomatis itu gelap gulita, dan hanya diterangi oleh cahaya TV berfilmkan genre horor. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sama Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Ruangan nonton itu memang sengaja didisein Sasuke tidak terlalu besar. Dan didepan pintu otomatis terdapat sofa berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Sementara seluruh ubinnya ditutupi dengan karpet bulu berwarna merah marun. Sedangkan Tv terletak didepan Sofa dengan bantal-bantal besar memenuhi karpet didepan Tv.

Peluh mulai meluncur dari kening Sasuke, ruangan itu benar-benar sunyi sampai Sasuke bisa mendengar deru nafasnya. Dan saat Sasuke akan menekan kontak lampu...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...","AAAAAAAAAH...!"Dan pangeran Uchiha kita sukses berteriak dengan nistanya, tidak lupa dengan tangan yang melayang diudara seperti penjahat yang tertangkap basah oleh polisi.

Hinata yang merasa ketakutan, sekaligus terkejut mendengar teriakannya disahut oleh sebuah teriakan yang dua kali lebih besar dari suaranya. Cepat-cepat bergerak untuk menekan kontak lampu yang ada diremote Tv. Remote Tv ini memang multifungsi, jadi ketika Sasuke malas berjalan untuk sekedar menghidupkan lampu, dia dapat menghidupkan lampu dari remote tersebut.

"Sa-sasuke kun... kau mengagetkanku !" Hinata mencoba sedikit garang, tetapi tetap saja terdengar malu-malu .

Sasuke menghela napas, tampak dipipinya yang putih pualam ada secercah rona merah nangkring disana. Gimana gak malu coba !, Sasuke !, Sasuke Uchiha !, seorang aktor terkenal yang berasal dari keluarga berkelas atau bisa disebut ningrat di Indonesia. Tertangkap basah sedang kaget dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas.

Dan jangan lupakan wajah Sasuke yang benar-benar menggelikan !. Bibir maju kedepan, mata melotot, hidung kembang, mulut berbusa, lalat bertebrangan disekelilingnya. Dan oke !, lupakan tiga penjelasan terakhir, itu sangat-sangat belebihan dan nista !. Hinata coba mendekati Sasuke yang masih diam ditempat dengan tatapan terkagetnya.

Disentuhnya bahu lebar Sasuke, sambil mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke. Dan saat tangan mungil itu menyentuh bahu Sasuke.

"Baka !, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ruangan segelap itu hah !, kau membuat jantungku berhenti bergerak !" Hinata cengo sambil menganga.

Plis deh Sasuke !, itu sudah kejadian setengah detik yang lalu. kecerdasan otakmu tampaknya sudah berkurang setengah pentium (#reader : lo kira Sasuke komputer #dibom ).

"Go-gomen Sa-sasuke kun, a-aku hanya bosan ..." Hinata menunduk,dia mulai meremas terusan bajunya, Sasuke napas sekali lagi, lalu mengelus rambut hinata.

"Sudahlah , aku hanya sedikit kaget , sekarang ikut aku !, kita akan pindah !" sasuke berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu , pi-pindah ..? ta-tapi kan aku baru satu hari disini ?, ke-kenapa mesti pi-pindah ? pa-padahal a-aku.."Sasuke menutup bibir hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Empat hari, kau sudah disini selama empat hari !, jangan bertanya lagi !, ikuti saja aku hinata." Sasuke memandang Hinata yang sedang mengenggam lengannya.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana dengan baju-baju itu !, lalu baju Sasuke-kun bagaimana ?" Hinata memandang tumpukan kotak kado didekat tangga, Sasuke mendecak .

"Tidak usah dipikirkan !, nanti akan ada orang yang mengurusnya." dan saat Hinata akan menyatakan keberatannya.

Sasuke meggendongnya ala bridal style kearah ferarri dongkernya. Lalu mendudukkan Hinata dibangku penumpang tepat disebalah bangku kemudi. Dan saat mobil Sasuke melewati pagar rumah. Sebuah mobil pake-up datang, lengkap bersama beberapa pekerja angkut dengan pakaian serba putih.

Mobil ferarri Sasuke memasuki perkarangan sebuah apartemen mewah yang berlokasi dekat dengan kota. Hinata memandang takjub gedung pencakar langit didepannya, matanya lavendernya yang lembut tampak berbinar memancarkan kemilau lampu malam Tokyo.

Seorang maid berseragamkan setelan jas hitam membukakan pintu untuk Hinata. Dia membungkuk sopan ketika Hinata turun dari mobil mewah bertatakan harga yang mungkin bila disamakan dengan harga kamar VIV sebuah hotel berbintang lima, kau dapat tinggal disana sekitar dua tahun atau lebih.

Hinata berdiri didekat Sasuke, saat ini Sasuke sedang mengurus pengambilan keyroom , Hinata menatap arsitektur sekeliling, apartemen mewah yang tidak mungkin dimiliki orang-orang kalangan menengah. Apartemen ini pasti hanya bisa dimiliki dengan kaum-kaum borjuis, dan kalau Hinata tebak pasti sistem pembelian kamarnya adalah lewat pelelangan bukan sekedar dibeli begitu saja.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan urusan administrasinya. Lantas lelaki itu menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya kedalam lift. Didalam lift suasana semakin mencekam, Hinata hanya menunduk sambil memandangi flat shoes creamnya. Sedangkan Sasuke, Dia hanya diam sambil menyandarkan badannya.

Sebenarnya hal ini bisa dibilang wajar, mengingat dan menimbang Sasuke dan Hinata sama-sama tipe manusia yang tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pandai memulai percakapan.

TENG... pintu lift membuka menampilkan pemandangan berupa pintu-pintu yang saling berjejeran. Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu disusul dengan Hinata yang menunduk sambil memerhatikan langkahnya. Tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke sedikit berbelok kekanan dan berhenti untuk memasukkan roomcardnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, perempuan itu terus berjalan lurus tanpa memalingkan mukanya kedepan. Hinata terus memerhatikan langkahnya. Iseng, dia mulai menghitung langkahnya. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... del...

DUAAAK...BRUUUUK...Awww...

Dan haaaah...Hinata tersayang kita menabrak sebuah tanaman hias didepannya dan terduduk sambil memegangi bokongnya, Sasuke yang mendengar sebuah suara yang tak asing ditelinganya. Lantas mengadahkan pandangannya kedepan. Dan dengan jari-jari yang mengurut keningnya lengkap bersama segitiga siku-siku disekitar keningnya, Sasuke berjalan kearah Hinata yang terduduk.

O-O

Paginya didalam rumah bergaya tradisional jepang yang megah nan luas. Tepatnya disalah satu ruangan luas berlantaikan tatami. Duduk seorang lelaki dewasa yang kita perkirakan umurnya sekitar empat puluh limaan dan tepat didepannya seorang lelaki yang lebih muda dua puluh tahun berdiri sambil menunduk. Mukanya ia sembunyikan dibalik poni dan kacamatanya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu !, masalah ini tidak boleh tercium oleh keluarga besar Sabaku !, terutama Gaara !, dan dengan bagaimanapun, sebelum keluarga besar

Sabaku kembali ke Jepang !, kalian harus menemukan Hinata !" Hiashi menggebrak kasar meja didepannya, keningnya tidak berhenti berkedut semenjak kabar hilangnya Hinata.

Belum lagi banyaknya rapat serta klien yang ditelantarkan Hiashi hanya untuk fokus kepada masalah pencarian Hinata.

CRIIIING...#jadul banget bunyinya.

Telepon berdering, masih dengan mood yang buruk. Hiashi mengangkat telepon antik tersebut.

"Hn !, dengan Hyuuga Hiashi, ada apa ?"jawab Hiashi sedikit ketus

"Hyuuga-sama ini saya Hiruka, saya ingin melaporkan sebuah informasi kepada anda, ini tentang Hinata-san." Raut wajah Hiashi berubah menjadi serius mata lavendernya menatap satu titik tanpa henti.

"Setelah saya cari tahu tentang lokasi dimana Hinata-san mengalami kecelakaan, terdapat sebuah mansion berda didekat lokasi tersebut,

akan tetapi... ketika saya memeriksa keadaan mansion tersebut, mansion itu kosong tanpa ada sedikitpun penerangan, tampaknya bangunan itu

sudah ditinggal sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu" Hiruka menghela napas, matanya tertutup terkesiap akan reaksi orang yang diteleponnya.

"Jadi ini yang kau sebut informasi !, dengar aku tidak butuh tentang keadaan disekitar kecelakaan Hinata !, tapi yang ku butuhkan adalah keberadaan putriku !" Hiashi menutup telepon dengan sedikit membanting. Kabuto hanya menunduk dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diarikan.

"Aaaaaargggh !, dasar orang-orang tidak bergunaaaaa !" Hiashi meggeser semua kertas yang berada didepannya dengan kasar.

Menjatuhkan tumpukan kertas berisi file-file penting perusahaan. Kabuto menunduk untuk memunguti file-file tersebut, Saat semuanya sudah berada ditangannya. Dia berjalan mendekati Hiashi, Sambil menyusun file tersebut

ditampatnya, kabuto menatap Hiashi yang sedang memegang keningnya. Tampaknya lelaki itu mengalami sedikit hangover.

"Ehem... !, Hiashi-sama sebenarnya saya mempunyai sebuah usul akan masalah ini... " Kabuto diam sejenak sambil mencuri pandang kearah Hiashi.

"Katakan...!" Hiashi bersuara masih dengan posisi yang sama. Sedangkan Kabuto menyeringai sambil menaikkan kacamata bulatnya.

Siang, pukul 13.00. di restoran jepang.

Hiashi memakan sushinya duduk dua orang memakai jaket kulit hitam berhodie, tidak lupa dengan topeng berwajah kucing yang menyembunyikan rupa dua manusia bergenre lelaki tersebut. Salah satu dari kedua pria itu memakai cincin bermatakan permata berbentuk awan merah.

"seperti yang kalian ketahui, putriku Hinata Hyuuga menghilang sekitar empat hari yang lalu..." Hiashi meminum teh hijaunya, salah satu dari dua lelaki didepannya menyeringai dibalik topengnya.

"Hm !, lalu... kau membutuhkan jasa kami begitu, maaf !, kami tidak tertarik Hyuuga-san !" lelaki itu berdiri dan beranjak pergi lalu disusul oleh rekannya.

Hiashi menggeram tangannya membentuk sebuah tinju.

"_Casia et albi_ !, aku tahu kalian mangincar batu itu sekarang !" lantas kedua lelaki asing itu membalikkan badannya. Menatap Hiashi yang duduk tenang sambil menyesap tehnya lagi.

"Lalu ?" rekan dari lelaki yang menolak tadi menyahut .Tampaknya ia tertarik akan arah pembicaraan ini.

Hiashi menyodorkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan pahatan emas disekilingnya. Lelaki yang menolak tadi beranjak untuk memastikan kebenaran perkataan Hiashi ,dia membuka kotak itu lalu ia mengangguk kepada rekannya.

"Itu akan menjadi milik kalian, kalau kalian bersedia menerima permintaanku !" kedua lelaki itu mendekati Hiashi dan menyatakan deal akan persepakatan 'kerjasama' mereka.

Sementara itu didepan pintu ruangan tersebut, seseorang menyeringai licik sambil mengirim pesan kepada seseorang disuatu tempat .

TBC

Hinata : ke-kenapa a-aku OOC sekali mok-chan ? #muka sedih

Momok : aaaaahhh gomen ini demi story hina-chan

Hinata : ke-kejam #mewek

Momok : #lari ketakutan , sebelum digantung neji

Sasuke : heiiii author gilak ! ngapain lo ubah tu genre jadi crime haa ! gak tau Apa lo , kalo gue tu banyak syuting fic tentang crime ! #ditimpukkinsendalmaauthor

Momok : Cu-ih narsis gilak lo ayam , dasar rambut alien ! #dilempar Sasuke fc,

Hinata : k-kok jadi ru-rusuh sih !, yasudahlah kalau begitu silakan Review minna-san #berisalam.

Hahahha seperti kata dialog gaje diatas , genrenya saya ubah jadi crime / romance ,ntah mengapa saya jadi kepikiran kearah fic crime dan idenya udah bejubel di otak saya #dilempartomatgara-garagakkonsis

Dan untuk yang udah review maaf ya gak bisa nyebutin namanya,tapi saya benar benar benar benar benar benar benar benar "BERTERIMAKASIHHHHHHHH"

.Dan semoga Minna semua mau baca fic saya lagi, dan jangan lupa "RNR YAAA"


End file.
